Harry Potter y el Secreto del Gira Tiempo
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: El Trio Dorado se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza, pero esta vez no estaran solos. El nuevo trio se unira para salvar una vez mas el mundo magico. Romance, misterio y drama. Que haran cuando uno de los suyos se vuelva al lado oscuro? Bajo revisión
1. El tiempo

**Harry Potter y el Secreto del Giratiempo**

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y el Secreto del Giratiempo / Harry Potter and the Secret of the Time Turner

**Autor:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Hermione Granger Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Rose Granger Weasley, Hugo Granger Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter II, Ginny Potter.

**Sumario:** El mundo mágico y el trío Dorado dependen de un Nuevo Trío, podrán prevenir el cambio de la historia, cuando deben seguir unas reglas? Podrán Rose, Albus y Scorpius salvar al mundo?

N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y el primero también en español, errores, dudas o comentarios, dejen reviews. Actualmente Harry Potter y el Secreto del Giratiempo está bajo revisión.

*\S/*

**Capítulo I**

_**El tiempo**_

El tiempo pasa y no espera a nadie.

Durante los últimos años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort y el renacimiento de la comunidad mágica, el famoso Trío Dorado; Potter, Granger y Weasley eran los adorados por todos, asediados por sus éxitos y crucificados por sus fracasos.

Pero ni siquiera ellos, podrían combatir el más grande enemigo de todos…

El tiempo.

_Tiempo que ha pasado volando_ pensó Harry Potter mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de espera del despacho del Ministerio, tan silenciosa en comparación con el bullicio de afuera, de su departamento de Azkaban, del departamento de Aurores de Ron.

– No lo entiendo –escuchó a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley murmurar– llevamos aquí casi una hora y aún no podemos entrar –Harry profirió un suspiro por lo bajo y miró su abollado reloj. Desvió su mirada hasta el puesto donde se encontraba la tímida secretaria, resguardando la puerta de madera en donde con letras doradas yacía la inscripción de _Ministra_. Harry sonrió un poco, recordando cuando cometió el error de indicar, en tono de broma, que las letras eran doradas y grandes porque así todos sabían con quien se estaban metiendo y lo que ella había logrado. Suspiró de nuevo.

Ese día fue atacado por la bruja más poderosa de los últimos tiempos y por un hechizo, que hasta el día de hoy ya unos tres años después, le dolía el cuerpo entero de solo pensarlo. Decir que era una broma, no le hizo ninguna ayuda y no causó tampoco mucha gracia. Acudir a Ginny para que lo ayudara, solo resultó en un poderoso hechizo Moco Murciélago por otra bruja demasiado poderosa para él.

– ¿Acaso no sabe quiénes somos? –preguntó Ron ya exasperado.

Harry alzó los hombros en una silenciosa contestación. Volvió a mirar a la secretaria esperando que le tuviera pena y le dejara entrar para no escuchar más a su mejor amigo quejándose. Ella solo lo miró incómoda.

BEEP.

Harry se movió rápidamente de su silla y con varita en mano miraba a la puerta de salida–. Puedes dejarlos entrar –dijo una voz que salía desde un aparatito en el puesto de la secretaria. La joven sonrió y Harry solo atinó a sonrojarse por su error. _Estúpidos artefactos muggles_.

Cambió su camino y se dirigió a la puerta con letras doradas, entonces ya a punto de entrar notó que estaba solo. Miró a su amigo que, sentado aún, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y murmuraciones. Harry sonrió levemente al escuchar algo muy parecido a– _Ya va a ver lo que le voy a decir. ¿Qué se cree que es?_

Harry prefirió no contestar esa preguntar y de reojo miró a la secretaria, ella por su lado sonreía obviamente deleitada ante el show que los dos aurores más poderosos del Ministerio le estaban brindando–. Ron amigo ya vamos.

– ¿Qué? –Ron miró a Harry confundido– Ah sí –murmuró levantándose. Seguía balbuceando incoherencias que Harry mejor ni prestó atención. Al pasar a lado de la secretaria Ron soltó un gruñido intimidante hacia ella haciendo que la pobre mujer saltara en su silla asustada.

–Vamos amigo –Harry lo empujó a que caminara. No quería meterse en problemas con la secretaria, además era nueva. A Ron aparentemente no le cayó muy bien desde el inicio.

Ron caminó de mala gana arrastrando los pies hasta que abrió la puerta y entonces gruñó aún más–. De verdad mujer ¿quién te crees que eres?

Harry sonrió cortésmente a la secretaria por última vez y entró a la oficina de la Ministra. Era una oficina grande, con muchas fotos de viajes familiares, reconocimientos, diplomas y libros, muchos libros. Estaba decorada con mucha simpleza pero con belleza. _Simple pero brillante_ pensó Harry _Al igual que ella_

– ¿De qué me sirve ser tu esposo si no tengo favoritismo?

Harry observó divertido a su hermana poner los ojos en blanco y lanzarle una mirada a su esposo por detrás del imponente escritorio de madera, un escritorio que acentuaba su poder, haciéndola ver de miedo. Ron aparentemente también se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente.

– Ronald –habló severamente Hermione Granger Weasley con esa voz que usaba cuando habían hecho algo malo y era hora de regañarles– ¿No es suficiente favoritismo para ustedes dos, dejarlos entrar sin previa cita y sin ver primero sus razones? –Ron se veía muy consternado de pronto al recordar que en efecto no habían llamado– Cancelé todas mis citas de hoy, incluyendo la del primer Ministro Muggle por ustedes DOS –mientras terminaba, Hermione ya había cruzado la oficina y aprovechó para darle un golpe a Ron en la cabeza por su ineptitud.

– ¡OW! –Ron profirió un insulto por lo bajo pero al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer adolorido.

– Harry –dijo dulcemente Hermione mientras lo abrazaba– tanto tiempo sin verte. –Harry devolvió el abrazo de buena gana y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ron gruñó ligeramente y dirigiéndose a su esposa dijo muy indignado– ¡Yo también estuve en la misión por si no te acuerdas!

Hermione dejó a Harry y se acercó suavemente a Ron– Sí Ronald, te extrañe también –Ron volvió a gruñir pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione la abrazó y la giró rápidamente, depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Harry suspiró resignado y contó hasta 10. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

– ¡Ya basta los dos!

Ellos separaron sus labios pero siguieron abrazados–. ¡Por favor! –Harry cerró sus ojos y murmurando se dirigió a una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Se sentó mientras intentaba borrar ese sentimiento de _deja vú _que cada vez que sus amigos se besaban, sentía. Ron sonrió complacido.

– Lo siento amigo –Harry bufó pero no dijo nada, era lo mismo de siempre, todos los Weasleys y amigos coincidían en que era un milagro que Ron y Hermione no tuvieran más hijos, por la manera en que siempre andaban juntos. Ron soltó a su esposa y se sentó a lado de Harry. Hermione esperó un momento para que las recién sonrojadas mejillas volvieran a su color natural.

– Bueno –dijo ella adoptando el tono de negocios que ya era usual desde que se convirtió en Ministra, al menos dentro del Ministerio. Pasó por detrás de ellos y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Detrás de ella estaba un retrato de los tres directores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall–. Ahora sí, díganme ¿cómo les fue?

Harry y Ron se miraron lentamente antes de que Harry sacara un pequeño paquete y se lo entregara a Hermione–. Lo encontramos en una oficina postal –empezó a explicar Ron– No iba dirigido a nadie en especial, es más no tenía ni remitente ni nada, sólo, estaba. –Ron miró a Harry para proseguir con la explicación. Con 31 años siendo amigos no se necesitaban palabras.

– Nos pareció raro eso y pues lo abrimos. Intentamos ubicar quién lo envió, pero no tuvimos éxito –siguió Harry– Si no hubiera sido porque al encargado del Departamento de Correos Muggles le pareció raro ver un sobre con tantas postales ni nos hubiéramos enterado de la existencia de esto. Está en perfecto estado Hermione.

Ella asintió levemente sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Abrió delicadamente el pequeño paquete y sacó un collar con un objeto colgante, muy brillante y liviano. Lo inspeccionó silenciosamente y con aires de añoranza. Lo colocó encima del sobre–. ¿Tenemos pistas acerca de quién…?

– No –respondió Ron inmediatamente–. Y eso no es lo peor –tomó aire antes de seguir hablando– Creemos que tal vez fue usado para ir al pasado –Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar pero Harry se adelantó.

– En el sobre estaban algunas frases en runas antiguas, las mandamos a traducir y pues ahí decía algo sobre eso. Ya usamos todos los hechizos posibles Hermione pero no funciona –explicó él frustrado. Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masajeó suavemente su sien, recogió el pequeño objeto de nuevo y una vez más lo inspeccionó. Harry aprovechó su silencio para seguir hablando y defender sus acciones antes que Hermione les indicara su falta de experiencia con un hechizo nuevo que solamente ella conocía– No sabemos si todos los hechizos funcionan con los gira-tiempos y no podemos usar hechizos más poderosos porque…

– No pueden dañar este objeto –sentenció Hermione aún con el gira-tiempo en sus manos y sin mirar a sus amigos–. Este gira-tiempo es el único que queda tanto en el mundo mágico cómo en el Muggle. Los duendes firmaron un contrato para no crear ninguno más de estos luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts y éste sólo sobrevivió a la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios porque el Ministro de ese tiempo, Fudge si no me equivoco –Harry asintió– lo tenía en su despacho. Lo dejaron guardado porque creían que en algún momento se podría usar para prevenir un desastre.

– Me pregunto por qué no lo usaron para destruir a Voldemort –murmuró Ron contrariado– Nos habrían hecho un favor.

– Con un gira-tiempo muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Además, Fudge no era muy listo Ron –explicó Hermione volviendo a dejar el gira-tiempo sobre el escritorio– sólo quería poder. Un poder que sin la amenaza de Voldemort, el creía, Dumbledore le quitaría.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, analizando los últimos datos adquiridos.

– ¿Cómo va lo de la fuga de Azkaban?

Harry bufó un poco ante el sutil cambio de tema y se removió incómodo en su silla por el tema, al fin miró a Hermione– Fue un rumor.

Hermione alzó una delicada ceja–. Un rumor no son las imágenes que tenemos del mundo Muggle mostrándonos a Greyback de vuelta a sus andanzas –respondió Hermione altiva.

– Greyback está en su celda Hermione. ¡Yo lo revisé!

– ¡Pues también debiste revisar las imágenes Harry!

– Chicos –dijo Ron, alzando las manos para tratar de calmar los humos que ya empezaban a foguear–. Cálmense. Por todo lo que sabemos, las imágenes pudieron mostrar a alguien parecido a Greyback –Ron vio a su esposa abriendo la boca para responder pero él fue más rápido– o pudo haber sido un metamórfago.

Harry sonrió altivo–. Claro. ¡Intenten decirle eso a los muggles! De igual manera es preocupante que haya por ahí uno que haga lo mismo que Greyback hizo –murmuró ella. Ron miró de reojo a Harry victorioso pero Hermione los alcanzó a ver– Ni crean que ganan idiotas. Quiero que refuercen la seguridad de Azkaban hasta que sepamos qué rayos pasa.

– ¡Hermione!

– Muy bien amor. Pero será desde mañana –Harry le torció los ojos a Ron. Ron se encogió de hombros y empezó a pensar en todos los cambios que debía hacer para suplir la demanda de aurores en Azkaban y en su departamento. Por el momento les esperaba una larga noche a Harry y a él para acatar las órdenes de su esposa.

– ¿Por qué desde mañana? –inquirió Hermione.

– Porque –explicó Harry fríamente– nuestra querida Ministra acaba de informarnos que debemos reforzar la seguridad de MI prisión. Por lo tanto debo coordinar con el Jefe de Aurores, o sea TU esposo, acerca de los cambios que vamos a realizar para acatar las órdenes de la Ministra, o sea, TU.

– ¡Harry! –gritó Ron molesto. Hermione en cambio seguía tan impasible como si le hubieran dicho acerca del cambio de clima.

Harry suspiró derrotado y avergonzado–. Lo siento 'Mione. Es sólo que… Greyback sigue ahí Hermione –terció Harry– No tiene forma de salir.

– ¿Cuántos Aurores?

– ¿Qué? –replicó Harry confundido.

– ¿Cuántos aurores tienes resguardando actualmente el ala en donde se encuentra Greyback? –dijo ella impaciente.

Ron miró a Harry expectante–. Um…dos –Ron arqueó una ceja– ¿Qué? ¡No puedo poner más aurores solo para un prisionero!

– Tranquilo Harry –dijo suavemente Hermione, dejando su tono de voz seco– Nadie está cuestionando tu habilidad de comandar la prisión de Azkaban –Harry se relajó visiblemente ante esta confesión– Pero Greyback puede estar tramando algo y aunque no haya hablado con nadie desde mucho tiempo –se apresuró Hermione– eso no quiere decir que no tenga un plan debajo de sus garras ¿sí? –Harry asintió firmemente. Hermione le sonrió complacida levantándose de su silla y se sentó en el escritorio frente a los dos. Ella tomó aire y empezó a mover sus manos nerviosamente–. Verán, no he querido molestarlos porque esperaba resolver esto yo sola pero…

¡CRACK!

*\S/*

AN: Bueno, a todas las personas que leyeron anteriormente Harry Potter y el Secreto del Giratiempo pues muchas gracias por leerlo. Ahora como se darán cuenta he cambiado algunas cosas y definitivamente me vuelvo a embarcar en esta historia. Todos los caps que fueron publicados están ahora bajo un proceso de revisión y reestructuración y aunque lo diga yo misma, me está gustando el camino por donde vamos. A los lectores de Guerra de Email y Carpe Diem, pues tranquilos, que las actualizaciones vienen en camino y muy pronto estarán aquí. Muchas gracias por leer y quisiera saber que piensan de la historia. Nos vemos en los comentarios.


	2. La aparición

**Capítulo II**

_**La aparición**_

¡CRACK!

Harry y Ron se levantaron enseguida con sus varitas en posición de ataque. Ron se paró enfrente de su esposa y Harry a lado de ella.

– ¡Ay Por favor! –gritó impaciente Hermione mientras se paraba del escritorio y les bajaba las varitas.

– ¡Mamá!

Una maraña de cabellos castaño-rojizo abrazó a Hermione. Harry sonrió. Rose era el vivo retrato de su madre, cabello enmarañado, increíblemente o tal vez no tanto Rose era también un genio, era un poco más alta, ojos azules y con el cabello un poco más rojizo que el de Hermione, rasgos indiscutibles de parte de Ron. Detrás de ella, un chico unos centímetros más alto que Ron, con una sonrisa igual de arrogante que la de su padre, el cabello ensortijado y rojizo, y un par de ojos café se encontraba Hugo Weasley.

Más atrás se encontraba con una sonrisa también arrogante pero más snob, el vivo retrato de Draco Malfoy, rubio, ojos grises, alto y delgado, estaba Scorpius Malfoy y por último Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry.

– ¡Pero cómo es posible! –Se indignó Ron–. Ellos entran con aparición. Creí que era imposible aparecerse aquí por el Encantamiento Fidelius –Hugo le sonrió a su padre y abrazó a su madre.

– Son mis hijos Ronald, por si lo olvidaste.

–No… –dijo Ron con una voz pequeñita, temeroso de una represalia por parte de su esposa– ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Albus y Scorpius saludaban a Hermione y a Harry, Rose se acercó a Ron y cruzó los brazos por la cintura de él. Aún Ron era mucho más alto que ella–. Tranquilo papi –le dijo al oído Rose mientras lo abrazaba– También tengo abrazos para ti.

Harry entonces recordó que aunque Rose y Hugo eran hijos de Hermione, los otros dos ciertamente no lo eran. Él debía saberlo. Era el padre de uno de ellos–. Ellos son tus hijos –señaló a Rose y Hugo– pero definitivamente ellos no.

Scorpius sonrió inquisitivamente y respondió– Es verdad. Pero somos sus guardaespaldas.

– ¿Sus guarda qué? –preguntó Ron absorto ante la idea de alguien cuidándole la espalda de su esposa.

Todos rieron, menos Ron que no entendía el término ni las sonrisas–. No importa –dijo Hermione zanjando las risas– ¿Cómo así andan por acá? –les preguntó a los jóvenes.

Rose rodó los ojos teatralmente y se arrimó a Hugo, pero antes de que ella hablara Hugo comentó– ¡Venimos a invitar a Tío Harry a un juego de Ajedrez!

Harry se vio contrariado y asustado por la idea de su sobrino. Negó fervorosamente con su cabeza y dio un paso atrás– ¡Jamás! –Hugo puso una mano sobre su corazón en dolor fingido.

– Vamos tío, no hemos jugado desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Y ni jugaremos! –Replicó Harry– Aún no olvido lo que pasó…–Rose y Ron pegaron una carcajada y Hermione junto con Scorpius sonrieron tímidamente. Harry se veía muy abochornado al recordar lo que había pasado– Vencido ante un niño de 6 años –murmuró. Scorpius y Hermione ya no pudieron contenerse la risa al ver la cara de vergüenza del gran Harry Potter al recordar su más horripilante derrota– Sigo diciendo Hermione, que estos dos –dijo señalando a Rose y Hugo– son una conspiración de ustedes –dirigió sus manos a Ron y Hermione– con fuerzas del mal.

La oficina era un bullicio, y dos minutos después se empezaron a calmar un poco. Hugo se separó de Rose con cara de satisfecho y se fue a sentar en la silla de su madre. Cuando ya todos se calmaron Rose habló– Venimos a visitarte ma o es que ya no… ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Rose a Hugo que había encontrado el gira-tiempo en el escritorio y lo estaba examinando–. ¿Es… es un gira-tiempo? –Hugo veía absorto el gira-tiempo y un brillo interesante se posó en sus ojos. Hermione asintió firmemente, orgullosa que sus dos hijos pudieran saber lo que era un gira-tiempo con tan sólo haber leído sobre ellos–. Pero se suponía que los habían destruido todos en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios mamá –comentó Rose y cogió el gira-tiempo de las manos de su hermano.

Harry y Ron esbozaron sendas sonrisas, orgullosos de su hazaña mientras que Hermione se veía abochornada–. Un momento… ustedes tres –habló Scorpius mirándolos uno por uno– ¿destruyeron los gira-tiempos? –La sonrisa malévola de Ron se volvió más y más grande al ver la confusión de todos–. Eso no nos dijeron en la clase de Historia con Binns –terminó Scorpius confundido.

– Aun no puedo creer que Binns siga dando clases –dijo Ron, acordándose del fantasma aburrido que daba las clases de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts.

– Aún no puedo creer que hayan destruido los gira-tiempos –replicó Scorpius asombrado– Wow

– Doble Wow –acotó Hugo.

– ¡Triple WOW! –profirió Albus.

– Oh por Dios –dijo Hermione girándoles los ojos mientras ellos reían asombrados por las hazañas del trío–. No es una de las cosas por la que estoy muy orgullosa que digamos, pero bueno –le quitó el gira-tiempo a Rose y lo guardó en la bolsa.

Hugo salió de su estupefacción– ¡Pero mamá! –Gritó– eso podría ayudarnos en la facultad –y alargo su mano intentando agarrar el gira-tiempo pero su madre fue más rápida y le golpeó en la mano.

– Sí –acotó Rose– mejoraríamos nuestras notas.

– ¿Aún más? –preguntó con sorna Scorpius.

Rose le dedicó una mirada aniquiladora. Scorpius inteligentemente se calló–. Podríamos cursar más materias y prepararnos mejor. ¿No crees Hugo? –prosiguió Rose hablándole a su hermano para convencer juntos a su madre.

Hugo asintió fervorosamente– ¡Definitivamente!

– Me retracto –comentó seriamente Harry al ver a sus sobrinos actuando al igual que su madre en tercer año– Tú no conspiraste nada –le dijo con pena a Ron apoyando una mano en su hombro. Alzó su otra mano y acusó a Hermione– esto es obra tuya.

Justo cuando iban a estallar de nuevo las risas, un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

Seguido de gritos.

– Malfoy, Potter cojan sus varitas –bramó Ron.

Él y Harry ya estaban a los lados de la puerta, seguidos de Scorpius y Albus. Hugo y Rose también cogieron sus varitas dispuestos a ayudar, pero la firme y comandante voz de su madre los detuvo– Ni se les ocurra –Hermione caminó hacia la puerta con su varita firme en la mano.

– ¿Estás loca? –Le espetó molesto Ron– ¡Quédate atrás! –la cogió del brazo y la tiró detrás de él.

Harry les realizó unas señas a todos y cuando terminó abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente miles de hechizos y maldiciones se pudieron escuchar. Ron y Harry peleaban contra 4 personas más, Scorpius y Albus también peleaban, y Rose y Hugo que habían tenido la orden de quedarse dentro de la oficina habían salido con sus varitas a proteger el Ministerio.

La puerta de la oficina de Hermione permanecía cerrada y varios hechizos rebotaron ahí. La secretaria de Hermione estaba detrás de su escritorio aterrorizada y varios funcionarios del Ministerio junto con Aurores intentaban proteger y derribar a los infiltrados. Pero aunque estaban casi iguales numéricamente, los encapuchados eran mucho más poderosos físicamente que el resto de aurores.

Hermione alzó su varita y con un movimiento rápido tumbó a dos encapuchados que se dirigían a ella. Una maldición pasó rozando a Scorpius pero Rose lo tumbó presurosa. En medio del caos se escuchó el bramido de Ron y Harry ordenando a los aurores atacar con maldiciones y no con hechizos defensivos. Más Hermione, con mentalidad fría, aún dentro del caos alcanzó a ver al centro de todo.

Una bestia grande y peluda.

Hermione no pudo despegar su mirada de él, sabiendo ya muy bien cómo él atacaba, Hermione se acercó sigilosamente, evitando maldiciones tanto de Aurores como de los encapuchados. La bestia entonces alzó ligeramente su cara y olfateo el aire.

Se volvió lentamente en sí, unas maldiciones le rozaron pero ni siquiera se inmutó en desviarlas, su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido antes, pero aún no podía negarse ante el olor característico que había llegado a sus sentidos olfativos. Aún en sus noches de prisión en Azkaban lograba recordar ese olor, a veces no podía dormir, otras veces lo daba fuerzas para tomar venganza del pelirrojo, pero en esencia un olor que juró volvería a sentir.

El olor de ella.

Al fin la vio, erguida y con varita en mano, la miró fijamente y desplegó todos sus dientes amarillos y puntiagudos en todo su maquiavélico esplendor, tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar.

– Señora Ministra –dijo él con una voz completamente ronca pero a la vez suave que hacía que a pesar de la distancia ella le entendiera completamente–. Tanto pero tanto tiempo sin verla –sonrió de nuevo y pasó su sucia lengua por sus dientes, recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo que estaba parado completamente inmóvil con una diabólica hambruna.

Al escucharlo Hermione sintió una fría corriente por su cuerpo, sus músculos se llenaron de rabia y adrenalina y empuñó aún más fuerte su varita. Una parte de su cerebro pensó que efectivamente para ese hombre no había pasado mucho el tiempo, puesto que se veía casi igual que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Hermione quería maldecirlo hasta la muerte, quería largarse de allí con su familia, quería moverse pero no podía, lo único que pudo decir, con una voz que simplemente no era la suya…

– Greyback.

*\S/*

AN: Hola, estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste y díganme que les pareció. =D Nos vemos en los comentarios.


	3. El secuestro

**Capítulo III**

_**El secuestro**_

– Greyback.

Mientras Hermione decía ese nombre maldito, era como si el infierno se hubiera congelado. Todo el piso se volvió silencio y todos giraron a verlos. Sólo se escuchaban los ruidos suaves y la alarma provenientes de los otros pisos del Ministerio, indicando que tenían infiltrados. Hermione alcanzó a ver a Ron y Harry moviéndose suavemente para quedar atrás de Greyback sin que los otros encapuchados se dieran cuenta.

Todos los hombres que llegaron con Greyback se ubicaron detrás de éste y el resto de los aurores hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos.

– Señora Ministra no sabe usted cuánto tiempo he pasado… pensando en usted –dijo dulcemente Greyback mientras caminaba hacia ella haciendo de nuevo una pequeña reverencia–. Cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho por los de nuestra raza –indicó haciendo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza señalando a los demás hombres lobos que para ese momento se habían quitado las capuchas y mostraban ferozmente sus dientes en perfecta sincronización, solo unos pocos se dejaron la capucha para proteger su identidad–. Lo que ha hecho por…

Finalmente Hermione encontró fuerzas para salir de su estupor y cortar las alabanzas de Greyback–. Si es así, ¿por qué estás aquí atacándonos?

Greyback sonrió malévolamente y se acercó un poco más, Ron también dio un paso adelante listo a atacar–. Porque Señora Ministra, usted se equivocó. –Dijo simplemente y enseguida todos los hombres lobos atacaron.

Todos los aurores enseguida se acercaron a contener las maldiciones y proteger a la Ministra– ¡Ministra por aquí! –alguien gritó.

Hermione miró rápidamente a su alrededor buscando la voz y al dueño de la misma, hasta que vio a Scorpius Malfoy abriendo una puerta detrás del escritorio de la secretaria, Hermione dudó un poco antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba él, Scorpius la haló de la muñeca y la apremió para que se fuera rápido. Hermione inmediatamente regresó la mirada a Scorpius y le gritó–. ¡Malfoy mis hijos!

Hermione pudo ver un atisbo de duda en los ojos de Scorpius, pero enseguida él se recompuso y negó impacientemente con la cabeza.

– ¡Entre ya!

Mientras le gritaba, Scorpius bloqueaba una maldición asesina dirigida para ella, Albus al ver el aprieto de su amigo se dirigió a él para ayudarlo y entre los dos bloquearon maldiciones al mismo tiempo protegiendo a la Ministra, que aún no entraba por la puerta. Ron y Harry estaban al otro lado del cuarto luchando contra Greyback y dos más que estaban con él. Ron entonces miró rápidamente a Hermione y le gritó que entrara, Greyback aprovechó ese segundo de distracción de Ron para asestarle un "Avada Kedavra" que fue desviado por la intervención de Harry y una maldición de Hermione que tiró a uno de los hombres lobos sobre Greyback.

Hermione buscó rápido a sus hijos y vio a Hugo y Rose, protegiendo la puerta de su oficina, peleando junto con dos aurores contra unos 5 hombres lobos, uno de ellos aún tenía su capucha puesta y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra intentando entrar al despacho. Los últimos dos aurores estaban cerca de la puerta de salida impidiendo que los tres restantes hombres lobos salieran de la oficina y conteniéndolos ahí. Entonces un hechizo de uno de esos hombres lobos fue a dar al puesto de la secretaria que ardió en llamas, dejando a Hermione encerrada en un círculo de fuego sin poder escapar, la puerta que Scorpius había creado para que ella saliera se había desvanecido por la fuerza del hechizo.

Scorpius y Ron maldijeron sonoramente y bajo otras circunstancias Hermione los hubiera reprendido pero movió su varita suavemente y las llamas cesaron, más el puesto de la secretaria era solo cenizas ahora, el resto de los aurores seguían peleando, una lucha que ahora se había vuelto desigual, 8 Aurores y 4 civiles contra 13 hombres lobos y Fenrir Greyback.

Entonces Scorpius vio con el rabillo del ojo que un hombre lobo se dirigía a Rose sin que ella lo viera, él alzó su varita y se disponía a atacar pero Scorpius fue mucho más rápido, lanzó un hechizo que inmovilizó al hombre lobo y corrió hacia Rose–. ¡No! ¡Rose!

Greyback aprovechó el lapso momentáneo de Malfoy y lo voló de un zarpazo sin permitirle llegar a Rose, entonces ya más cerca de Hermione le dijo– Ahora terminare lo que empecé hace mucho tiempo princesa.

Hermione sonrió fieramente– No lo creo –caminó hacia Greyback y con un solo movimiento lo tumbó 5 metros atrás. Inmediatamente corrió a ver a Malfoy, buscó su pulso y suspiró aliviada al sentir que aún estaba vivo. Sintió la mirada de Rose y la vio acercarse, dejando tirado a un hombre lobo en el proceso. Hugo seguía peleando más atrás cubriendo la puerta de la oficina.

– ¡Maldita sangre sucia! –Gritó Greyback incorporándose de un salto y abriéndose paso furioso entre aurores y hombres lobos por igual, alzó todo su cuerpo en un salto dispuesto a atacarla y matarla.

Entonces un movimiento captó la mirada de Hermione, más atrás donde peleaba Hugo se le había caído la capucha al único hombre lobo que aún la tenía puesta. Tanto Hugo como Hermione se asombraron al ver quién era y por un segundo sus mentes trabajaron a la par intentando comprender que estaba pasando. Hermione pensó con ironía que al menos ya tenían un misterio resuelto. Mientras tanto Greyback de un golpe envió a Hermione contra la pared, esto llamó la atención de Hugo y de Hermione de vuelta a la realidad.

Hugo maldijo también al ver a su madre caída, pero un golpe a él mismo lo hizo reaccionar, caído en el piso vio como Greyback tumbaba a Albus y se dirigía a donde su madre. Hugo bloqueó dos maldiciones dirigidas a él y con una destreza impecable petrificó a dos hombres lobos, alzó su varita y su cuerpo para repeler a Greyback, pero un movimiento detrás de él hizo que Hugo se volteara–. ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Hugo y lanzó a Greyback atrás, alejándolo de su madre, pero mientras él movía su varita hacia su otro lado un rugido lo alertó.

Un hombre lobo abrió la puerta de la oficina de Hermione y al ver que Hugo se disponía a atacarlo, se agachó rápidamente y arrodillado blandió su varita. Hugo no esperaba ese movimiento por parte del hombre lobo y por un segundo se confundió, pero ese segundo fue todo lo que el hombre lobo necesitaba para enviar su maldición.

– ¡Noo! ¡Hugo! ¡Avada Kadavra!

Rose había levantado su varita y en un intento de proteger a su hermano le lanzó la maldición asesina a Greyback. Una luz verde encendió los ojos negros y sin vida de Greyback, dándole vida justo antes de la muerte. Entonces Ron al ver a sus hijos tan inmersos en la pelea y a Hugo caído, alzó su varita y sin reparos mató a otro hombre lobo. Y como en cámara lenta todos los caídos se levantaron, el Greyback muerto frente a la puerta de la oficina, el otro hombre lobo que Ron mató y Hugo eran los únicos en el piso.

El hombre lobo que Hugo había lanzado lejos de su madre se levantó también y ordenó la retirada al resto de sus hombres.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante el desenlace de los hechos, había un Greyback muerto frente de la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, muerto por una maldición asesina enviada por Rose; un hombre lobo eliminado por Ron, otro Greyback que acababa de irse con el resto de los hombres lobos y Hugo…

Rose y Hermione corrieron despavoridas hacia Hugo e intentaron encontrar pulso. Rose sollozaba mientras pasaba su varita por las heridas de Hugo, todos seguían en silencio hasta que Ron con una voz pausada en un claro intento de calmarse ordenó que llamaran a los Sanadores.

Ron, Scorpius, Harry y Albus se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde las mujeres y Hugo se encontraban. Unos aurores enviaron sus _patronus_ para cumplir con la orden de su director y el resto se encontraban inmóviles y en shock. Estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas así, pero nunca se imaginaron que la familia de la mismísima Ministra estuviera en una situación como ésta. Ron se arrodilló y abrazó a Rose fuertemente, Harry entonces hizo lo mismo con Hermione, intentando separarla de Hugo para que los Sanadores, que ya habían llegado, hicieran su trabajo.

Rose al ver lo que le hacían a su hermano, no soportó más y se desmayó en los brazos de su padre. Scorpius corrió a socorrerla y quitándosela de los brazos de Ron, se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione para dejar a Rose en el sofá que su madre tenía. Albus lo acompañó y abrió ligeramente la puerta de la oficina.

Entonces una fuerte ráfaga los expulsó y una nube negra cubrió todo el departamento.

¡CRACK!

– ¡Ron!

¡CRACK!

*\S/*

AN: Les gustó? Comentarios…?


	4. La ignorancia

*\S/*

**Capítulo IV**

_**La ignorancia**_

El dolor era impensable.

Absolutamente todo le dolía y aunque muchas veces podía soportarlo, había otras veces como ésta en que simplemente quería olvidar que dolía. O recordar por qué le dolía en primer lugar.

Intentó proferir una palabra, pero el sólo intento de hacerlo hizo que una ola de dolor cruzara fuertemente por su cuerpo. Rose sentía el aire muy pesado alrededor de ella y sabía esto porque respirar era una tarea muy difícil. Finalmente abrió los ojos y encontró un par de ojos grises mirándola con ternura y aprehensión.

– Hey –Rose dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió debido al dolor en su garganta que le provocaba.

– ¡No hables! –Masculló molesto Scorpius– no es bueno que hables ahora –dijo entre dientes y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Se paró y caminó hacia el sofá para recoger una almohada que estaba ahí, regresó a donde Rose y la ayudó a sentarse, ubicándole la almohada detrás de su espalda para soporte. Ya bien ubicada y cómoda Rose, Scorpius la abrazó dulcemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y Scorpius armándose de valor, tomó delicadamente la mano de Rose, como temiendo que se quebrara en dos, y besó su dorso sin soltarla. Rose lo miraba en silencio pero Scorpius no la miraba a ella, seguía con su mirada clavada en sus manos, Rose supo entonces que no iban a llegar a nada si no tenía respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué rayos hacía ella en un cuarto de San Mungo, pero cuando iba a preguntar esto recordó algo aún más importante y preocupante a su vez.

– ¿Y Hugo? ¿Cómo está?

Scorpius por fin la miró y Rose vio en sus ojos grises dolor. Un aire muy frío congeló sus pulmones mientras esperaba la respuesta y veía a Scorpius agitado y más pálido que nunca. Rose esperó con el corazón en la boca, necesitaba saber, su mente estaba repasando la infinidad de argumentos que creía iba a tener que explicarle a Scorpius para que él le dijera la verdad sin intentar protegerla. Al fin la voz de Scorpius, mucho más ronca y diferente de su normal vibrato, la sacó de sus pensamientos

– No… no sabemos –dijo mientras volvía a esquivar su mirada.

*\S/*

– ¡Qué quieres decir con qué NO SABEN!

Usualmente Hermione Granger Weasley era una de las personas más calmadas durante momentos de crisis, todos asumían que luego de 7 años luchando contra magos tenebrosos hacían de cualquier persona alguien con temple y calma. Pero esa vez una muy enfadada Ministra de Magia gritaba a todo pulmón a toda una oficina repleta de Aurores y Oficiales de Alto Rango del Ministerio de Magia. Si Lord Voldemort era un ser a temer, Hermione Granger Weasley en estos momentos era aún peor.

– ¡Se supone que ustedes son los MALDITOS MEJORES AURORES DEL MALDITO MUNDO!–gritó Hermione dirigiéndose a los Aurores mientras movía sus brazos en el aire tratando de soltar todo el coraje que en ese momento sentía y a la vez hacerles entender a ellos la exasperación que suponía la ignorancia en estos casos–. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –preguntó por enésima vez mientras golpeaba con su puño en el escritorio.

Los jefes departamentales saltaron un poco del temor, mientras que los aurores con su visión periférica buscaban la salida más cercana para huir en caso de un posible ataque por parte de la bruja más poderosa de los últimos tiempos.

– `Mione cálmate –dijo Ronald Weasley con una voz suave, diferente a la hosca voz que usaba con sus aurores.

Todos vieron como uno de los mejores Aurores de todos los tiempos era aniquilado por una mirada, el mismo Harry Potter mantenía una cara afligida y miró con incredulidad a su mejor amigo ante la idiotez de intentar que Hermione se calmara en el estado que estaba.

– ¡NO me digas que me calme Weasley! –dijo ella mientras en dos zancadas llegaba a colocarse frente a él y con la varita alzada, dispuesta a sacarle un pedazo de garganta si seguía diciendo tonterías. Ron también se dio cuenta de esto al igual que todos y trago saliva nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar la varita. Sabía que no le haría daño, no mucho si él no lo podía evitar–. ¡Tú HIJO está PERDIDO!

Todos los presentes estaban viendo como el jefe de aurores era en toda su estatura, demasiado pequeño en comparación con Hermione.

– ¡Mamá! –Rose gritó entrando a la oficina.

Hermione giró al escuchar su voz y bajó su varita mientras corría a abrazar a su hija. Rose tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y más atrás apareció Scorpius agitado. Ron lo miró entre agradecido porque ya la atención de Hermione no estaba en él y molesto porque había sacado a su hija que se había desmayado hace una hora del hospital– ¿Mamá dónde está Hugo?

Enseguida los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y susurró suavemente el nombre de su hija– Rose –le sonrió tristemente y alzó una fina mano para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Rose. Hermione tragó fuertemente y apretó sus labios, se giró y miró a Harry. Éste asintió suavemente y dio la orden de que todos salieran a buscar a Hugo Weasley. Luego de unos segundos, todos se habían ido a excepción de Rose, Hermione y Ron.

Scorpius estaba en la puerta y carraspeó incómodo y se disponía a salir cuando una fuerte mano lo agarró del hombro. Ron miró a Scorpius pidiéndole se quedara, el conocía a las dos mujeres de su vida y sabía que con las dos en el estado en el que estaban, no iba a poder solo. Y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, Malfoy era alguien a quien él le tenía mucho respeto por todo lo que a su corta edad y juventud había demostrado. Scorpius por su parte asintió suavemente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, quedándose los dos cerca de la puerta sin interferir en la conversación que se llevaría a cabo.

Entonces Hermione llevó a Rose al sofá y se sentó a relatar, con un imperceptible movimiento de su varita puso un Muffliato y un hechizo imperturbable dentro de la oficina–. Hace unas semanas, un equipo liderado por Smith, un Inefable, interceptó unas cartas con escritos en runas antiguas. Nuestros mejores traductores estudiaron el escrito y llegaron a la conclusión que alguien intentaba revivir a Lord Voldemort y eliminar a unas personas en el proceso… –Todos escuchaban atentos al relato de Hermione, nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera Ron– Se determinó que esas personas éramos Harry, Ron y yo –Rose pegó un grito que fue asfixiado por el reclamo de Ron.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿Y cuando exactamente pensabas decirnos esto Hermione?

Hermione suspiró tristemente– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Los escritos decían que querían revivir a un poder mayor, inmediatamente lo enlazamos con Voldemort y cuando decía que debían eliminar al poder de tres pensaron todos que éramos nosotros tres. –Ron soltó un bufido pero la escuchó– Había una gran posibilidad que esta carta ni siquiera hablara de nosotros. No quería armar un problema y ponernos paranoicos por algo que podía no ser cierto o que podía ser una broma –sancionó Hermione frustrada. Tomó las manos de Rose y las enlazó con las suyas– Luego de unas semanas el Primer Ministro Muggle me envió unas fotos de un encapuchado con varita atacando a un ciudadano. Las imágenes siguieron llegando, pero mi asombro fue grande al constatar que el mago era el conocido hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback.

A este punto me vi en la necesidad de informarles a los Directores de Aurores y Azkaban, tu padre y tu tío respectivamente. Los envíe a los dos a recoger un paquete que me habían informado contenía información complementaria a los escritos que teníamos en nuestro poder. Aún estaba la duda de las imágenes de Greyback, pero Harry me juró que él estaba en su celda.

– Greyback estaba ahí cuando fuimos –comentó Ron secamente.

– Lo sé, pero ahora sabemos dos cosas más Ron. Había dos Greyback, al menos ahora uno de ellos está muerto. –Rose se rebulló incómoda al oír esto. Le tomaría un tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a haber tomado una vida, aunque sea la de alguien como Greyback.

Rose recordó entonces que la posibilidad de tomar una vida fue una de las razones por las que no se enlistó como Auror, y prefirió, al igual que su madre, usar su cerebro y las tácticas de su padre, para cambiar el mundo por vías pacíficas, más no usando varitas.

Rose siempre había visto a sus padres como lo que eran, héroes. A su padre por sus aportes dentro de los años de guerra y por las posteriores hazañas que realizaría por la justicia del mundo mágico. A su madre como una heroína, no sólo por sus aportes en la guerra, sino por sus batallas contra una sociedad injusta, cambiando los puntos de vista por medio de leyes, sin usar la fuerza sino la inteligencia y democracia.

Claro, a pesar de eso Hermione les había ordenado a Rose y Hugo practicar junto con ella y Ron, diferentes estilos de duelos y clases particulares de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no porque creyera que fueran incompetentes en el área, pero porque como Ministra y Director de Aurores, sus hijos, Rose y Hugo, iban a ser blancos perfectos para derrocar al Ministerio. Rose y Hugo habían aprendido tanto de sus padres, que según Ron, superaban a muchos aurores en una batalla. Su padre siempre le decía que él siendo Director de los Aurores aún se sentía como un colegial al luchar contra su madre y hasta su tío afirmaba que el estilo de ella era casi incomparable.

Y por esto, una vez más, Rose se sintió apesadumbrada porque todo lo que su madre y padre temían, era completamente cierto.

Ver a sus padres pelear en una batalla real era algo que nunca había presenciado, y peor era la idea de pelear junto a su hermano para salvar sus vidas. Las clases que se les habían impartido habían sido tomadas como un juego, pero ahora, ese juego les salvó la vida. Aunque otras vidas fueron tomadas en el proceso.

Hermione sintió la batalla interna de su hija y la abrazó fuertemente, sacando a Rose de sus pensamientos– Shh está bien Rose. Yo también tomé una vida Rose –Hermione susurró suavemente, posando sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hija. Rose la miró impresionada. Su madre nunca había matado ni a una mosca, ni a una araña, sin importar cuantas veces Ron le dijera que se deshiciera de esas bestias.

Su madre no podría haber matado.

No ella.

Después de esa confesión Rose no soportó más y soltó el llanto. Hermione también empezó a llorar y Ron suspiró fuertemente antes de caminar hacia ellas y envolverlas en sus brazos murmurando una y otra vez palabras de aliento.

Scorpius al ver esto se sintió completamente incómodo, su familia nunca había sido muy expresiva mientras que los Weasleys no tenían reparos en abrazarse y ser una familia en cualquier lugar. Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que a pesar de todo lo que les estaba pasando, aún se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y salir adelante, desvió un poco su mirada y por un momento pensó en carraspear o aclararse la garganta para romper el hechizo de ellos, pero mejor decidió desplazarse sigilosamente hasta la puerta de salida y no interrumpir el momento familiar.

– ¡Scorp! –gimió Rose separándose de sus padres y corriendo a abrazarlo fuertemente, indicándole con ese simple gesto, cuán importante era para ella y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Scorpius correspondió tímidamente al efusivo abrazo y por un segundo inhaló el perfume que el cabello de Rose desprendía. Entonces recordó el lugar y las personas con quienes estaba y alzó rápidamente la cabeza asustado, esperando encontrar a un furioso Ronald Weasley dispuesto a exterminarlo a él como una plaga. En vez de eso encontró una réplica exacta de sus acciones, un Ron que abrazaba a su esposa tal y cómo él lo hacía con Rose. Hombres completamente absortos ante el poder de estas dos mujeres, y confundidos al no poder ofrecerles nada más que el confort físico que un abrazo significaba y esperando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer y calmar el dolor que ellas sentían en ese momento.

Finalmente Rose y Hermione se calmaron un poco y se volvieron a sentar en el sofá. Scorpius y Ron por su parte, se reagruparon presurosos y sirvieron tazas de té para todos cuatro, agarraron las sillas del escritorio y se sentaron frente a las mujeres con las tazas de té listas para servirse. Hermione tomó un sorbo de té para calmarse y sonrió agradecida a los dos hombres. Entonces siguió relatando los eventos que acababan de tomar lugar en el mismo piso hace algunas horas atrás.

– Cuando Greyback…

– Espere –habló por primera vez Scorpius– usted dijo que habían dos cosas que ahora sabíamos. ¿Cuáles son?

Hermione asintió levemente y Ron miró a Scorpius asombrado, Rose por su parte sonreía orgullosa– Bueno, una es que ya sabemos que habían dos Greyback y uno está muerto ahora –dijo simplemente Hermione– y la otra es que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.

– ¿!Qué! –gritaron Ron y Scorpius.

Rose asintió y reflexionó– Sí. Cuando tío Harry y tú fueron a ver a Greyback, él aún estaba ahí. Alguien les avisó que estaban con mamá y entonces aprovecharon para sacarlo.

–A ver…a ver esperen –interrumpió Ron– Si alguien avisó para que Greyback saliera, quiere decir que…

– Que el infiltrado no es sólo uno. Y están dentro del departamento de aurores y administrativo –terminó Scorpius.

– Sí –Hermione afirmó– en efecto, los infiltrados están cerca de mí y de ti Ron –dijo ella suavemente.

Ron movió su quijada pensativo y entonces se levantó con su varita y apuntó a Scorpius rápidamente. Hermione y Rose se levantaron también y se pusieron enseguida enfrente de un estupefacto Scorpius.

– ¡Qué haces papá!

– ¡Ronald! ¡Baja esa varita en este instante!

Ron no se inmutó y siguió apuntando a Scorpius.

– Apártense –les gritó– Éste está cerca de ti y además es Auror

– ¡Papá él no fue! –replicó Rose tomando de la mano a Scorpius.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Rose?

– Porque él llegó conmigo, Albus y… Hugo –al nombrar a su hermano Rose inmediatamente empezó a sollozar.

Ron cayó en cuenta de su error y tras una mirada de su esposa, masculló una disculpa– Lo siento muchacho. Yo…

– No se preocupe señor –respondió Scorpius y sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó a Rose, quien de nuevo recurrió a sus brazos para consolarse. Ron lo miró firmemente y se sentó resignado. Hermione se sentó también y los dos se cogieron de las manos.

Rose se calmó y se sentó de nuevo–. ¿Y Hugo mamá?

Hermione retomó la conversación– Cuando Greyback y… Hugo cayeron, los lobos se reagruparon junto al otro Greyback y se largaron de ahí.

– ¡Eso lo sé Mamá! Pero no me explica ¿dónde está HUGO?

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza sintiendo la frustración de su hija–. Cierto Rose. El problema es que –vaciló un poco antes de seguir hablando– Después de que te desmayaste, Albus y Scorp te iban a traer aquí al sofá para que descansaras, pero cuando Albus abrió la puerta una corriente los tiró atrás y una densa niebla nos cegó a todos. Caíste y te hiciste una contusión. –Ron abrió su boca para hablar pero Hermione se apresuró a explicar– Cuando todo se aclaró... Hugo –una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Rose temiendo lo peor– Hugo ya no estaba.

*\S/*

AN: Les gustó? Comentarios…?


	5. El futuro comprometido

*\S/*

**Capítulo V**

_**El futuro comprometido**_

Si alguien hubiera dicho que después de la Segunda Guerra, el mundo Mágico volvería al caos, nadie lo hubiera creído.

Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y de encarcelar a todos los Mortífagos restantes, el mundo Mágico empezó una carrera en ascenso hasta convertirse en la gran sociedad que algún día fue, con avances tecnológicos muggles y propios. Todo esto gracias a su Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien empezó a cambiar la manera de manejar el Ministerio y obviamente nada podría haber sido posible sin el gran Trío Dorado; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger quienes fueron los que derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso y sus Mortífagos.

La comunidad Mágica se vanagloriaba de sus jóvenes valientes, los dos mejores Aurores de la década, Potter y Weasley, y la mente más brillante de los últimos tiempos desde Albus Dumbledore, Granger en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, en el cual luchó por los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos y la Regulación de los Hombres Lobos y Animagos.

Por eso, luego de que Shacklebolt terminara su período en el Ministerio, solo había un nombre para seguir, y es que aunque Potter y Weasley eran Aurores, y de los mejores, era la chica Granger, prácticamente un genio, la que dio las ideas para reconstruir el gastado Mundo Mágico y devolverle su antiguo esplendor.

Se rumoró mucho acerca de esto, acerca de su aceptación al Ministerio y el peligro de que una mujer nacida de muggles controlara la magia de la comunidad, a pesar de su inteligencia. Otros rumores afirmaban que llevarla al Ministerio como Jefa supondría que el Trío Dorado reinara, puesto que ella no hacía nada sin consultar con Potter y Weasley.

Por tales razones, Hermione Granger - Weasley decidió no aceptar el cargo de Ministra, alegando que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y que quería involucrarse en cuestiones que le llamaban más la atención, como el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en donde abolió las antiguas leyes Pro Sangre Pura e impuso la igualdad en todas las condiciones.

Luego se supo que ella estaba embarazada y decidió –_descansar_– (decía su esposo) del estrés del Ministerio disminuyendo las horas de trabajo y saliendo de la luz pública por un tiempo.

Cuando sus hijos entraron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los rumores de un meteórico regreso al podio del Ministerio regresaron con más fuerza. Pero ella aún se negaba a prestar atención, hasta que sus hijos ingresaron al 4 y 5 curso de Hogwarts, entonces dio luz verde a los proyectos del Ministerio.

Con tan solo 43 años de edad, Hermione Granger – Weasley era la flamante Ministra de Magia.

Y el cambio en la comunidad mágica estaba en todo su apogeo.

Nunca nadie había visto un mejor Ministerio como el que ella pregonaba, se manejaban todas las situaciones de una manera tan dinámica y precisa que todos habían olvidado los tiempos de guerra. Todos eran consultados, pero era ella quien tenía la última palabra y todos la seguían, pues siempre sus razonamientos estaban en lo correcto.

_Por eso ahora esto es un caos sin su guía_ pensó Scorpius Malfoy mientras se balanceaba en sus tobillos afuera de la oficina de la Ministra.

Desde los ataques al Ministerio dos días atrás, todo se había convertido en un alboroto.

La confusión y el temor había tomado la comunidad mágica, mientras que los rumores estaban a vista y paciencia de todos. El hecho de que el hijo menor de la Ministra haya sido secuestrado, dentro del mismísimo Ministerio, era causa de miedo en todos lados. Si la Ministra estaba pasando por eso, ¿qué impedía que el resto lo pasara también?

Luego gracias a unos aurores en shock, la prensa se enteraba que Greyback había escapado de la celda de Azkaban, lo que aumentaba la confusión de todos al saber que un Greyback estaba muerto y el otro era buscado por los Aurores. Esto sólo aumentó la rabia de Ronald Weasley y de Harry Potter, haciéndolos más tensos e irritables que de costumbre.

No ayudaban tampoco los rumores de la conversión de Hugo al estatus de hombre lobo por gracia de Greyback.

La gente estaba muy confundía, unos decían que Greyback vivía, otros que estaba muerto; algunos se atrevieron a decir que Potter quería convertirse en Ministro de Magia y que por esa razón había dejado salir a Greyback para sacar a Granger del camino. Otros preferían no decir nada.

Y unos, como Scorpius, querían saber qué rayos estaba pasando dentro de la oficina.

Exhaló lentamente y se acercó a la puerta, ubicando su oído para poder escuchar sin despegar su mirada de la otra puerta. Trató de escuchar algo, pero tal como suponía, fuertes hechizos le retumbaron los oídos. Se alejó molesto.

– Eso me pasa por tratar de ser listo.

Abrió la otra puerta, dejando atrás la sala de espera de la oficina y salió hacia el pasillo de afuera esperando a que llegara Albus de buscar su bocadillo nocturno. Al menos esperaba que le trajera algo, porque él también tenía hambre.

Ron los había dejado a cargo de la vigilancia de la oficina y de la sala de espera, que ahora era simplemente una escena del crimen, pero Albus siendo un Weasley hecho y derecho, aunque sin el apellido, mencionó casualmente que tenía hambre y se fue a comer. Hermione y Rose se encontraban adentro de la oficina aún y ahora él estaba esperando a que saliera una de las dos para llevárselas de ahí. Habían pasado los dos últimos días, desde el secuestro, metidas en la oficina sin salir, preparando lo que Ron pensaba era un plan inteligente y arriesgado para salvar a Hugo, porque según él, esas mujeres no confiaban en la excelencia de los aurores.

Entonces un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Scorpius levantó su varita y entró a la sala. La puerta de la oficina de Hermione seguía cerrada pero definitivamente el sonido había salido de allí. Caminó rápidamente dispuesto a abrir la puerta y averiguar qué pasaba cuando una fuerza lo hizo retroceder.

– ¡Demonios Scorpius! ¡Apártate!

Una endemoniada Rose lo empujaba fuera del camino, mientras de un portazo cerraba la puerta.

Por un momento Scorpius pensó en entrar a ver a Hermione y averiguar lo del ruido pero al ver a Rose tan molesta y furiosa pensó que era mejor saber que le pasaba y esperar que no matara a nadie– ¡Rose espera!–corrió detrás de ella pero Rose trotaba rápidamente–. ¡Espera!

En la mañana, después de otra escena de llanto entre Hermione y Rose, Ron y Scorpius sintiéndose llenos de estrógenos por un día, decidieron dejarlas solas, para que _–los cerebritos resuelvan esto–_bromeó Ron. Basta decir que ninguna encontró la gracia en la broma y los varones salieron cabizbajos de la oficina.

Afuera Ron ordenó a Scorpius cuidar de ellas mientras él empezaba a buscar con los Aurores a su hijo y a Greyback.

Así que siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, Scorpius trató de calmar a Rose, pero al ver que ella seguía caminando como loca sin darle chance a hablar, Scorpius perdió la paciencia y la agarró fuertemente del brazo acorralándola entre él y la pared adyacente.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó molesta Rose, al encontrar su cuerpo aprisionado por él–. Déjame ir Malfoy –le amenazó entre dientes.

Rose estaba con el tiempo en contra. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Scorpius sin éxito.

– Sabrás que conmigo eso no funciona Weasley –respondió calmadamente Scorpius pero ya sus facciones denotaban el cansancio de los últimos días, las ojeras de la vigilancia. Rose suspiró entre indignada y culpable y Scorpius vio esto como un signo de resignación–. ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué demonios sales corriendo?

Ella lo miró fijamente y Scorpius pensó ver las pequeñas burbujas de ideas nadando por su cabeza, montándose en los engranajes de su cerebro buscando la manera de salir de allí sin decirle la verdad, por suerte Scorpius sabía de antemano como ese cerebro funcionaba y Rose al darse cuenta de la ventaja de Scorpius sobre ella, se dio por vencida.

– ¡Voy a donde sea que deba ir para traer de vuelta a mi hermano! –Y le pisó el pie a Scorpius con todas sus fuerzas y salió caminando erguida hacia el elevador.

Él, siendo atacado sin aviso alguno, solo pudo suprimir un gruñido y correr a alcanzarla de nuevo. Aguzando sus ojos para verla bien a pesar de la tenue luz, logró verla empuñando su varita dispuesta a atacarlo si era necesario. Scorpius dudó un poco de su suerte pero se armó de valor y calló a la vocecita infernal que le decía que se retirara y no peleara con Rose. Estar frente a frente en una pelea con ella no era la mejor opción en estos momentos.

_Pero si con esto logro sacarle información… entonces peleemos._

Scorpius había aprendido desde hace tiempo que una Rose enojada era una Rose que además de bella y poderosa, era muy sensible a las palabras. Lo que significa que podía hacer que le dijera el plan que traía en mente. Así que se preparó mentalmente y repasó las miles de maneras de hacerla enojar.

Al haber estado durante todos estos años enamorado de ella, Scorpius se sabía la mayoría de formas en las que Rose se comportaba. Eran muchas y le habían tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo aprenderlas. Pero tenía que hacer sacrificios. Eso le pasaba por enamorarse de ella, una genio, e hija de dos grandes héroes, uno de los cuales lo mataría si se llegara a enterar de los pensamientos que rondaban su mente concernientes a su hija.

Eso sería como Albus tan felizmente lo había dicho.

¡_Ah sí! ¡Suicidio!_

– Rose –llamó calmadamente Scorpius alcanzándola al fin y agarrando su muñeca con la varita y girándola hacia él. Ahora estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Rose reviró los ojos mientras el sonreía.

– ¡Ahem!

Inmediatamente los dos saltaron apartándose unos metros de distancia.

Albus Potter llegaba con dos bolsas de comida y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro–. Tengan cuidado. Imagínense si hubiera sido Tío Ron –se burló mirándolos atento– estuvieras muerto Mal.

–Al igual que tu Al –respondió Scorpius enojado y sonrojado ante la interrupción. Agradecido en cierta parte por el cambio de frente, no dudó en recordarle a Albus que Ron los había dejado cuidando.

– ¡Me dio hambre! –se quejó Albus.

– Da igual. No importa –sentenció Scorpius. Caminó de vuelta a donde Rose y agarrándola la arrastró hasta Albus– Tu prima aquí presente –indicó Scorpius mientras Rose pataleaba indignada– decidió irse y cito textualmente sus palabras: ¡_Voy a donde sea que deba ir para traer de vuelta a mi hermano! _–Albus abrió sus ojos asombrado mirando a Rose como si estuviera loca. Ya habían quedado que los Aurores se encargarían de encontrar a Hugo, bajo el liderazgo del tío Ron.

Pero tal y como su padre y tío habían temido, las mujeres Granger – Weasley habían decidido tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, lo cual para todos significaba tener los ojos bien abiertos, para proteger a la dueña del presente tan próspero por el que pasaba la comunidad mágica y a la que muchos afirmaban, seguiría los pasos de su madre en la construcción de una sociedad mejor y más avanzada.

Por tal razón él y Scorpius habían sido asignados la importante tarea de proteger a Hermione y Rose de cometer alguna locura… o como el caso presente tratar de cometer una locura.

– Rose, tío Ron ya habló contigo no pue…

– ¡Terminas esa frase y estás muerto Albus Potter!

Albus se calló al ver la cara de furia que portaba su prima. Pensó que lo mejor era tratar de calmarla de otra manera. – Rose… –habló Scorpius.

– ¡No! –le cortó firmemente Rose mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos– ¡Suéltame o otra cosa además de tu pie quedara aplastada!

Scorpius alzó la nariz en una pose muy Malfoy y con desdén la soltó.

– Buen chico –murmuró Rose. Albus y Scorpius cruzaron miradas, Rose se arreglaba el cabello y luego de mirarlos fríamente por última vez giró su cuerpo y empezó a caminar.

En ese momento los chicos captaron el brillo de algo muy peculiar y cuando al fin recordaron lo que era, Rose ya giraba la esquina del pasillo. Cruzaron sus miradas asustados porque la joya que Rose cargaba colgada al cuello era algo que no debería cargar ni en sueños.

Rose tenía el gira-tiempo en su poder.

*\S/*

AN: Les gustó? Comentarios…?


	6. El viaje

*\S/*

**Capítulo VI**

_**El viaje**_

– ¡Flint deja de mover la pierna y sirve para algo! –Bramaba un molesto Ronald Weasley a su equipo– Nott busca las pociones y llama a Longbottom. Dile que es imperativo contar con su presencia. –Nott asintió con la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo a su destino– y alguien ¡Demonios! consiga a Potter en Azkaban!

Luego de que todos los Aurores salieran de la oficina de la Ministra ya hace dos días, Harry Potter había marchado a Azkaban buscando una fuga en los planos de su prisión, algo que le explicara cómo escapó Fenrir Greyback después de su visita.

Hermione había tenido un trato especial con el hombre que consideraba un hermano y junto con quien había luchado en la Guerra con Voldemort, delegándole la ardua tarea de vigilar Azkaban y a sus presos. Alegaba que quien mejor que el gran Harry Potter, la persona que había metido la mitad de Mortífagos en Azkaban, y la persona a quien la otra mitad temía, para resguardar la centenaria prisión, pero el día en que el Primer Ministro Muggle la llamó indicando con fotos los ataques a civiles por parte de alguien parecido a Greyback, todo se vino abajo.

Hermione explotó en furia y demandó una explicación por parte de Harry acerca de la supuesta fuga de Greyback, él obviamente, negó toda acusación indicando que no había ningún indicio de intento de fuga y que Greyback maldecía tranquilamente en su celda. Algo que fue corroborado a su tiempo.

Pero Hermione siendo Hermione ya estaba un paso por delante de Harry y había ordenado a Ron que vigilara una oficina postal en donde le habían informado reposaba un artículo valioso que sería enviado a alguien y que ahora sabía Ron, la función de ese objeto era devolverle la vida a Voldemort.

– _¿Voldemort vivo? –_Preguntó hace dos días un Ron lívido y preocupado ante esta información_– Pero si eliminamos todo pedazo de su alma. –_Su esposa solo negó con la cabeza indicando que debido a los recientes acontecimientos no podían descartar ninguna opción por descabellada que pareciera, dándole orden de prevenir y no lamentar un fallo posterior.

Entonces ante la insistencia de Hermione y sin saber aún que era el objeto con el que se encontraría, se embarcó en la misión con Harry y su equipo de Aurores, Ron aprovechó la ventaja de ser Jefe de Aurores para escoger a los mejores, entre ellos a Harry y asegurarse así el éxito de la misión.

Éxito que no sabía a éxito luego de saber cuál era el objeto con el que trataban.

Cuando en la oficina Ron abrió el paquete, muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente. Lo que tenía en sus manos era un gira-tiempo y eso no hubiera sido un problema si no fuera por el hecho de que el único gira-tiempo que existía estaba actualmente en la oficina de su esposa resguardado por miles de encantamientos inquebrantables.

La preocupación de Ron en ese instante fue grande. Solo Merlín sabía cómo alguien logró conseguir el gira-tiempo del despacho de Hermione. Debía cerciorarse de todo, así que junto con Harry y un equipo de traductores y rompe-maldiciones, probaron todo tipo de hechizos para saber que era ese objeto en realidad y para entender lo que decía en el sobre. Cuando supieron que era efectivamente un gira-tiempo y cuando leyeron que lo iban a usar para ir al pasado, Ron y Harry armaron sus defensas enseguida para confrontar a su esposa, quién sin duda alguna iba a romper en argumentos defendiendo su oficina de las implicaciones que el pequeño gira-tiempo en las manos de Ron suponía.

Planearon todo de antemano, acerca del gira-tiempo y de Greyback también. Pero no contaron con dos Greyback apareciendo y creando caos en el Ministerio.

Peor aún no contaba con su hijo siendo secuestrado.

Ron suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabeza. Siempre hacia eso cuando se sentía frustrado. Y ésta vez la frustración era grande. Debía traer de vuelta a su hijo.

_´Cueste lo que cueste´_

Se desplomó cansado en su silla mientras ubicaba sus manos sobre el escritorio de madera lleno de papeles desorganizados.

Sonrió al ver una foto de su familia. Era una foto muggle. No se movía. Pero denotaba el amor que los unía a Hermione y a él con sus hijos.

– Demonios… –bufó– necesito a Harry. ¡Es el único que puede ayudarme!

Se paró como una bala y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir y encontrar a su amigo él solo. Pero en ese momento sonó la alarma del Ministerio.

– Rayos –sacó su varita y empezó a correr hacia la oficina de su esposa pensando en que era solo una broma y que no había ningún peligro, repitiéndose como un Mantra que todo estaría bien.

La voz de su cerebro que sonaba igual a Hermione le decía eso, su corazón le decía otra cosa.

*\S/*

– ¡Rose!

Albus y Scorpius corrieron detrás de Rose antes de que cometiera un error. No se podían imaginar qué clase de desesperados planes rondaban por su cabeza. Ella escuchó los gritos de desesperación de sus amigos y sin mirar atrás empezó a correr.

– ¡Rose!

Rose siguió corriendo y sacó rápidamente su varita, agarrando con la otra mano fuertemente el gira-tiempo que colgaba holgadamente de su cuello. Escuchó a Scorpius gritarle a Albus: – ¡Albus enciende la alarma! –mientras empezaba a girar rápidamente el giratiempo.

Los gritos y pasos de los dos hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y observó cómo un destello de luz inofensivo le pasó rozando por su lado derecho tratando de impedir el paso, pero Rose saltó por encima de él, esquivándolo sutilmente. _Tal vez no sea Auror pero soy Rose Weasley _pensó ante el ataque inefectivo de Scorpius. Ella estaba consciente de que tenía una amplia ventaja sobre ellos ya que jamás le harían daño.

– ¡Rose!

La alama al fin se activó y un sonido ensordecedor le golpeó de lleno en sus oídos. _Solo un poco mas… ¡Ya casi!_

Sobre el ruido de la alarma se escuchaba los ruidos de los aurores y funcionarios del Ministerio que empezaban a llenar los pasillos aledaños buscando la fuente del ruido. Entonces al fin terminar de girar el objeto. Un gritito de alegría fue proferido mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría, para lo que sentiría.

Pero nunca se preparó para sentir dos manos que la alcanzaban y se unían al viaje…

*\S/*

AN: Ya sé que está corto. Pero bueno. ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
